The present invention is related generally to methods of disposing of wellhead water separated from the production flow of gaseous hydrocarbons flowing out of a producing well. The present invention is further related generally to apparatus useful in methods of disposing of wellhead water which has been separated from the production flow of gaseous hydrocarbons flowing out of a producing natural gas well. More specifically, the present invention is related to devices and apparatus which create and discharge into the atmosphere steam created from the heating of fresh water separated from the flow of gaseous hydrocarbons available at the output of a natural gas producing well.
Many gaseous hydrocarbon producing wells lift large quantities of water along with the gaseous hydrocarbons from the well. Particularly this is true in the gas fields of Wyoming. This wellhead water is troublesome in that it must be separated from the gaseous hydrocarbons being produced and it must be disposed of in an environmentally friendly fashion.
There are several prior art methods of disposing of the fresh water pumped from the collection pond. One method used very often is to pump the water back into a disposal well. Disposal wells are attempts to put the fresh water pumped from the collection pond back into the geologic structure from whence it came. The gaseous hydrocarbon production wells in Wyoming are shallow wells, usually 300 to 1500 foot deep. The disposal well is typically deeper and of greater bore than a gaseous hydrocarbon production well. Several gaseous hydrocarbon production wells are usually served by a single disposal well.
Another method of disposing of the water pumped from the collection pond is to simply pump the water into a groundwater runoff region wince it can flow in a stream merging with natural water flows in the region and area of the producing wells.
Yet another method of disposing of the water pumped from the collection pond is to pump the water into an additional storage pond, either natural or artificial, where the water can be allowed to evaporate into the atmosphere.
A fourth prior art method of disposing of the water pumped from the collection pond is to spread the water over the surface of the surrounding land in a form of irrigation. This dispersion of the water over the surface of the surrounding land relies upon the rate of evaporation of the water from the surface of the land for the rate at which the water which can be disposed of. Additionally, various methods of treating the water being dispersed or of treating the land onto which the water is being dispersed are known to improve the rate of water disposal through irrigation techniques.
The instant invention is of a method of disposing of the water from a collection pond or storage tank by creation of steam and discharge of the steam into the atmosphere and of the apparatus utilized to create that steam and discharge it into the atmosphere.
Numerous boilers and steam generating apparatus are taught by the prior art. All of such boilers and steam generating apparatus are deficient in one or more particulars for the task accomplished by the instant invention.
There are several problems with the prior art relative to devices and apparatus to generate steam, relative to use in a method of disposing of the water from the collection pond by creation of steam and discharge of the steam into the atmosphere. In particular, it is noted that the apparatus of the prior art is directed toward more efficient steam generation, toward creation of maximum energy steam at the lowest cost in heat energy and water feed. The apparatus of the instant invention is not an efficient generator of steam energy. The apparatus of the instant invention discharges spent steam into the atmosphere. The goal of the instant invention is to discharge the greatest possible quantity of moisture, in the form of steam, into the atmosphere. The instant invention is deliberately inefficient in its use of water to create steam. The more water used, the better.
The are also several problems with the prior art methods of disposing of the fresh water pumped from the collection pond of a producing gaseous hydrocarbon well into disposal wells.
The problems encountered with disposal wells arise because these wells are injection wells, operated under high pressure and thus such wells are different in kind from the wells in the field of gaseous hydrocarbon wells that produce the fresh water that needs to be disposed of. Usually, therefore, the disposal wells are not located in the same geology as are the producing wells. Transport of the produced fresh water to the disposal wells becomes a problem, an insurmountable economic problem if it is necessary to utilize trucks to transport the fresh water to the site of the disposal wells. This is the case in the Powder River Basin field of gaseous hydrocarbon wells in Wyoming.
The problems encountered with pumping the produced freshwater into a groundwater runoff region is that the produced freshwater sometimes carries substantial quantities of mineral impurities which can act to poison the groundwater and therefore this method of disposal has been banned in most jurisdictions in the United States.
The problems encountered with the utilization of additional water storage tanks, either natural or artificial, is that actual disposal of the fresh water produced depends on the rate of evaporation from the additional water storage tanks. This rate of evaporation acts as a cap on the rate of production of gaseous hydrocarbons from the wells, an economically unacceptable cap.
The problems encountered with use of irrigation as a method of disposal of produced fresh water primarily are created by the local geography in the Wyoming gas fields. In those fields, and areas adjoining the fields, there is a layer of clay at or near the surface of the soil. The clay precludes absorption of the fresh water into the ground at any meaningful rate. This method is used commonly, but its success is limited to the rate of evaporation of the produced fresh water into the atmosphere that, as above-mentioned, is an unacceptable economic cap on the production from the wells.